bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mirai Sasaki
|image gallery = Yes |eng voice = Brandon McInnis}} was a Pro Hero and Mirio Togata's mentor. He was also a former Sidekick and the brains of All Might. Sir Nighteye was famous for being one of the smartest people in the world until his death after the raid on the Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Sir Nighteye was a lean, but muscular man with a clean, well-kept appearance, wearing regular office clothes (a light gray suit with a red polka-dotted tie) while on duty. He wore a pair of glasses and appeared to be always glaring. His hair was of a dark greenish color, save for a few blond strands located on his bangs as well as blond eyebrows. Unusually for a Pro Hero, Nighteye appeared to prefer plain office clothes instead of an elaborate Hero costume. His clothes, however, seem to be quite durable as he used them during battles and they didn't show any sign of damage or tearing. According to his character bio in Volume 14, Nighteye was designed with the intention of invoking the stereotypical image of a Japanese man. Personality Sir Nighteye maintained a stoic and intimidating presence, with a cold and sharp glare, but that was only the side he showed in public. Nighteye actually greatly valued humor and required people to actually make him laugh first in order to acknowledge them. Nighteye believed that humor and energy are vital elements for the future of society and punished subordinates that failed to display those qualities. Nighteye was a big fan of All Might, having watched videos about his deeds and keeping several of his collectibles. He was easily able to recollect events and details of All Might's heroism from the past. All Might also attempted to shape Nighteye's vision of what a hero is supposed to represent: someone who instills fear in the heart of villains through power and hope in the hearts of civilians through good humor. Though he appeared to be rather cold in some situations, he was very quick to jump to the defense of his sidekicks and anyone who worked under him. He was quick and very open about when he made mistakes and defended other people who had made mistakes under his orders. It appears that Nighteye feared using his Quirk to a large extent, particularly when it involves foreseeing an individual's future death as he formerly believed that once he saw into the future that future is set in motion and cannot be changed, a mindset he changed shortly before his death when he witnessed Midoriya defying his quirk's vision during the Shie Hassaikai arc. History Sir Nighteye was once All Might's sidekick. However, they went through a fall out at some point in the past and thus stopped working together. After that, Nighteye started his own hero career, opening his own Hero Office. Synopsis Internship Arc Sir Nighteye was first mentioned by Mirio and Gran Torino as a potential mentor for Izuku. He was first seen working on his computer in a dark room and being informed by Bubble Girl about the meeting between the League of Villains and Overhaul, the latter who was under investigation by Sir's organization. He meets Izuku and notices him doing an imitation of All Might, he corrects him on the face. The two speak of the former hero's legacy and Nighteye is impressed by his knowledge but doesn't see any benefit to hiring him. After Izuku protests, Nighteye says he will only end up mentoring Izuku if he passes his test. Nighteye explains that Izuku needs to do is to get the stamp out of Sir Nighteye's hand and stamp the page. He gives him three minutes and Izuku attacks but Nighteye uses his quirk to predict and evade Izuku's attempts. Nighteye is not too fazed by Izuku using Torino's movements in his efforts and taunts the boy who struggles to get the stamp but to no avail. Eventually, Izuku runs out of time and Nighteye remarks that Mirio was a more suitable candidate for One For All. However, Nighteye is surprised when he notices Izuku didn't damage any of his collection of All Might merchandise, despite his leaping around and Nighteye's provocations. Impressed, he hires the young man into his agency. The next day Nighteye takes his new intern along with Bubble Girl and Mirio on a patrol as part of their investigation on Shie Hassaikai. He shows them all a picture of their leader Kai Chisaki and then begins patrolling with Bubble Girl, having Mirio escort Izuku to show him the ropes. Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl were staking out near Overhaul's hideout, noting its nearly been a week and a half since they began watching Overhaul's movements. Sir Nighteye notices that there are fewer people going in and out than usual. Suddenly, Bubble Girl gets a phone call from Mirio, who says that he has encountered Overhaul. Meeting up with them, Mirio apologizes for not handling the situation properly but Nighteye tells him that it was his own fault for not using his Quirk to look at the boys and foreseeing the incident to prevent it from happening. Mirio then says that they have acquired new information; Chisaki has a daughter by the name of Eri. The patrol then ends for the day. Izuku goes and confronts All Might who tells him about his past with Sir Nighteye. It is revealed that All Might initially would not take Nighteye on since he had a rule to not have any sidekicks. However, Nighteye's persistence eventually convinced All Might to break down and accept him into the position. They worked as a team for five years, then after All Might's battle with All For One and the resulting crippling injury Nighteye insisted that All Might retire. However, the number one hero refused to say that his duty as Symbol of Peace meant that he could not leave the people for fear of another villain as bad as All For One emerging and terrorizing them. Nighteye tells All Might he used his foresight on him and saw that he would clash with a villain and meet a gruesome demise. The two had a falling out at this and broke up as a team. A few days later, Nighteye holds a meeting regarding Shie Hassaikai in his offices. He reveals that he called for this meeting to share information as well as to discuss how to proceed in dealing with the plots of a certain small organization named The Eight Precepts of Death; this captures Eijiro, Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu's attention. Nighteye explains that Chisaki, the Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death, has a Quirk called Overhaul. Chisaki's Overhaul Quirk gives him the ability to disassemble or restore objects, an ability that can break down something and then reassemble it. Sir Nighteye states that Chisaki's Quirk and the Quirk-destroying bullet are related. Nighteye explains that Chisaki's daughter had no birth certificate and details about her are unknown; Izuku and Mirio encountered her on their patrol and she had a number of bandages on her. Gran Torino comments that since they live in a superhuman society, anyone can do anything if they put their mind to it. Eijiro asks what Gran Torino means. Sir Nighteye explains that Chisaki is probably using his daughter to make those Quirk destroying bullets, which disgusts Eijiro, Ochaco, and Tsuyu. However, Sir Nighteye deems the bullet used on Tamaki to be a prototype since it did not destroy Tamaki's Quirk and they don't have evidence that Chisaki is selling the bullets. Fatgum is disgusted with Chisaki's crimes and demands that they hunt them down. One of the Heroes states that this problem would have been solved already if Izuku and Mirio took Chisaki's daughter into custody. Sir Nighteye states that he takes full responsibility for that and does not want him attacking them since it is his fault that he prevented them from rescuing the girl. A frustrated Izuku and Mirio lament their failure in attempting to rescue Eri and condemn themselves for thinking that they will be the best Heroes. Izuku and Mirio stand up and declare that this time they will definitely rescue Eri. Sir Nighteye states that their objective will be to save Chisaki's daughter. Seeing that the meeting is currently going nowhere, Shota Aizawa asks Sir Nighteye about his Quirk ability; since he can see into the future, he can see the outcome of their rescue operation. Nighteye reveals that he is unable to. Nighteye explains that his Quirk has a twenty-four-hour recharge period before he can use it again, meaning that for one hour every day he can see one person's future. Similar to a series of flashbacks frame-by-frame, Nighteye can see the film of an individual's life; however, the future he sees is from the perspective of the person and all he can foresee is that person's actions and immediate surroundings. Shota is somewhat confused since Nighteye's Foresight will give them more than enough information and asks why he cannot. Nighteye gives an example; if he sees a person's death awaiting them, there is nothing he can do about it. Much later, he talks with Torino and asks him if the reason he directed Izuku towards him was to mediate his relationship with All Might. Gran Torino denies it and says it was just a thought that crossed his mind and asks what he thinks. Sir says they're both similar including the madness in their core that he could never understand. Two days later, all the Heroes report to Sir Nighteye's office where he reveals that Eri is in the Eight Precepts of Death Headquarters. Sir Nighteye shows a toy intended for little girls and assumed that the person buying the toy was a member of the Eight Precepts of Death. Fatgum remarks that the person buying the doll was just some enthusiast. However, at the toy store, Nighteye spotted Eri's cater to buying a toy. Sir Nighteye touches the cater's shoulder and uses his Foresight Quirk ability; Nighteye sees the man's future involving Eri. The sidekicks of Sir Nighteye's Office state that they have a time frame of when they will be home while Gran Torino remarks that they have the warrant as well. Sir Nighteye later talks with a man who tells him that Gran Torino is unable to attend the operation, due to something coming up involving the League of Villains. Sir Nighteye and Fatgum's groups charged into the Eight Precepts of Death's Headquarters. Lock Down has a bad feeling since something is wrong due to them while Shota assumes that since Chisaki has not shown himself, he must be in the basement evacuating everything to hide which includes Eri. The Heroes reach a shrine with a vase on it; Sir Nighteye removes the vase and pushes on a wooden panel, which causes a door to open. During the raid, Sir Nighteye battles a clone of Kendo Rappa and is able to hold his own against the latter. Later on, he confronts Kai Chisaki and asks about Shota's whereabouts, to which Chisaki reveals that he took an interest in Shota's Erasure Quirk and his subordinates are escorting him to the meeting room, causing Sir Nighteye to wonder if Chisaki is afraid of having his own Quirk destroyed. Sir Nighteye assumes that Chisaki has completed his Quirk Destroying bullets and used one on Mirio. Sir Nighteye mocks Chisaki for being afraid of Mirio's power as Chisaki creates more arms for himself to attack by using his Quirk. Chisaki attacks but Sir Nighteye is able to evade his attacks. Sir Nighteye thinks back to the lessons he taught Mirio and is happy as well as proud that he took his teachings to heart. In return, Sir Nighteye vows to keep him and the person whom he wants to protect out of harm's way. Nighteye continues to put a fight while using his quirk to predict Chisaki's movements and is able to last a good while but he is soon impaled through the chest by Chisaki. Grievously injured by the villain's attack, Sir Nighteye tells an arriving Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui that he has foreseen that Izuku will be killed and their attempts to save him won't matter. Despite his belief, he has Ochaco use her quirk to take him up to the surface. He thinks about Izuku's declaration of changing the future. Once at the surface, he witnesses Izuku defeating Chisaki, in contrast to his vision. After the battle is over, Nighteye compliments Izuku on his actions and states he has gone beyond expectation. Izuku tells him to take it easy as he is taken to the hospital. At the hospital, doctors tell his visitors that he won't last. All Might who was called by Bubble Girl walks into the room, as Nighteye remarks on how it fitting it is for his mentor to visit him one last time on his deathbed. All Might laments on not visiting him and begs his old friend to pull through so he could make amends. Nighteye tells Izuku that he was wrong about him as he was able to change the future after Izuku begs him not to die. Nighteye doesn't dwell on his fate as he states Izuku has shown him a way to change the future when he previously failed to find a way to stop All Might's impending death. Mirio ran into the room and frantically begged his mentor not to leave, as he still had much to learn from him. Nighteye then comforted Mirio by using his Quirk one final time to tell him he'd be a great hero in the future. Nighteye gives his pupil his final words before succumbing to his wounds and passing on. Abilities Physical Abilities: According to All Might, Sir Nighteye does not have any impressive physical abilities and acted more of a support for his intelligence. However, he is shown to be exceptionally fast and capable of throwing heavy projectiles as well as being able to trip up very large foes. Furthermore, under his suit, he sports an impressive physique showing that either he deliberately hides his physical prowess to catch opponents off-guard, or he is simply underestimated by most, or increased his physical prowess after his falling out with All might, and a combination of the previous two. Genius-Level Intellect: '''Aside from his Quirk, Nighteye's strength lies with his intellect. He acted as the brains for All Might during their partnership. Nighteye uses his intelligence to come up with strategies to tackle situations and make sure the best outcome can be achieved. '''Teaching Skills: '''Sir Nighteye's Hero tutoring skills are notable, as he managed to convert the then underachieving Mirio Togata into a powerful hero student in less than a year. Quirk : Sir Nighteye's Quirk activates by first touching a target and then making eye contact with them. Once these conditions have been met, Sir Nighteye gains the ability to see the entirety of the target's future, second by second, for one whole hour. Sir Nighteye sees the future like frames of a film, and can only see the target from a third-person perspective and sometimes their surroundings. Sir Nighteye can only activate his Quirk once per 24 hours and has been shown that the future he sees is 100% accurate. However recent events seem to suggest that quirks that alter time in some way can affect the accuracy of his quirk, possibly rendering the predicted outcomes moot, and/or void. Equipment '''Super Density Stamp Seals: Sir Nighteye's preferred weapon; special seals that weigh 5 kilograms (11 pounds) each. He can throw those objects with great force and accuracy. He wields those due to a humorous perception of what kind of weapon would best suit a salaryman. Battles & Events Internship Arc *Shie Hassaikai Raid **Nighteye Squad vs. Kai Chisaki & Hari Kurono Relationships All Might Nighteye was a huge fan of All Might prior to their partnership. He wanted to be of use to his hero and approached All Might to be his sidekick. Initially, Toshinori refused because of his rule to not take on sidekicks. However, Nighteye was incredibly persistent and All Might finally accepted him to be his sidekick. From then, they worked together as a team for five years with Nighteye supporting All Might with his intellect. Six years before the events of the story, they had a falling out when their values conflicted in regards to All Might's injuries. It was around the time after All Might had gotten his wounds from Sensei and Nighteye pleaded with All Might to retire and find a successor with similar traits as All Might. Nighteye believed that by retiring, All Might's legend would live on and that he would only damage the citizens and other heroes who look up to him if he pushed himself. All Might refused his partner's advice. During their conflict, Nighteye brought up a future he saw of All Might via his 'foresight'. According to All Might, Nighteye saw a future where All Might would clash with a villain and meet a gruesome demise. As his foresight was never wrong, he did not want to see All Might's death. From there, they had a fight and separated. Their falling out had left a sour taste for All Might, as he feels rather awkward with the idea of meeting his former partner and sidekick again. However, according to Mirio, Nighteye doesn't seem to hold any resentment or ill-will against All Might after their separation and consequent break up. It is evident that Nighteye still admires and cares for All Might despite their disagreements. It is possible their falling out also left a sour taste to Nighteye as he has not seen him again afterward. Nighteye is said to be always watching All Might's videos. He is also an avid collector of All Might-themed memorabilia as well very knowledgeable of his actions. The two truly reconcile during Nighteye's final moments, when Nighteye passes - All-Might is deeply saddened. Bubble Girl She was Nighteye's sidekick and was the one who would report him of any updating information. She held fear towards Nighteye if she failed to perform her tasks by his humorous standards. Mirio Togata Mirio had been working under Nighteye for his internship for at least one year. Nighteye is the one who managed to improve Mirio's abilities and turn him into the number one student at U.A. Much like Nezu, Nighteye believes Mirio is a worthy successor to All Might and One For All due to their similar charismatic personalities. Mirio holds a deep respect for Nighteye and understands his mentor's behaviour. During Nighteye's final moments, Mirio rushed into the room to plea to him to hold on to teach him more. Nighteye comforted Mirio by using his Quirk one final time and assures him he will be a great hero. Izuku Midoriya Being a major fan of All Might, Nighteye has a lot in common with Izuku. They're both able to hold long conversations about All Might's past achievements. Despite this, Nighteye didn't hold Izuku in high regard and refused to acknowledge him as the inheritor of One For All. However, Nighteye was impressed by Izuku field awareness after he didn't destroy any of his All Might possessions and even stated that he hired Izuku to work under his internship only to prove to the boy that he was unfit to be the inheritor of One for All, and planned to put Izuku through many hardships. In a conversation with Gran Torino, Sir Nighteye did comment that Izuku is similar to All Might with the fact that they both possess similar heroic resolves, suggesting that he does recognize Izuku's potential and respect him. During his final moments - he admits that Izuku is worthy of One for All. Izuku is deeply saddened when Nighteye passes away from his injuries. Gran Torino Since he knew about One For All and was All Might's sidekick, Nighteye was acquainted with All Might's mentor. Nighteye appears to be familiar with Gran Torino enough to perceive his signature erratic jumping that Izuku copied in his bout with him. Gran Torino was present during All Might and Nighteye's falling out. He decided to use Izuku as a means of mediating the relationship between the two, showing he cares about Nighteye. Centipeder He is Nighteye's affiliated office's sidekick and has helped with tracking and observing the Chisaki investigation set forth by Nighteye's instructions. Centipeder does whatever Nighteye puts forth for him to do. Trivia *Nighteye's name and character could possibly be inspired by the DC Hero , who was the sidekick of Batman under the name Robin before parting ways with his mentor and donning his own hero name, Nightwing. *Nighteye's requirement to have people make him laugh at least once resembles the character from the series. **Coincidentally, Nighteye's sidekick, Bubble Girl, has a similar name to the Dragon Ball character , the pet monkey of Kaioh. *Nighteye appears to be a fan of Preyure (a reference to the anime series Precure). *It is mentioned that he took care of All Might's file work before their falling out. *Nighteye is the second known hero to die on screen in the series after Sajin Higawara. He is the fourth when counting Water Hose. *Nighteye's English voice actor, Brandon McInnis, is engaged to Tenya Iida's voice actor, J. Michael Tatum. References Site Navigation pl:Sir Nighteye Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Sidekicks Category:Pro Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Sir Nighteye's Hero Office Category:Deceased Category:Internship Arc Antagonists